Digital Secrets
by Dragonrider04
Summary: Four would be chosen to save the worlds.Four would be chosen of the four groups.Four would rise as the others would fall,if they knew the prophecy all.In this battle the four will fight to the dire end,a future even the digidestined can't bend...
1. Chapter 1

**Digital Serets**

**Chapter 1:Memories of the Past,Prophecies to the Future**

**Dragonrider04**

You know,some people say that if you tell a friend a secret and they mortify,laugh,or tease you for it,they aren't really your friend.Such words have plagued me for as long as I had people whom I call my friends.Who am i?I am Takuya,a weilder of the Sprits of one of the ten legendary warriors,it has been a full year since I traveled to the digital world and I still miss it as it burns brightly in my mind.If you can keep a secret,I'll tell you mine,but not now...it's 3am my time and I need yawn Moay shlweep(AN:My Sleep)

Huh?Oh you're still here where was I?Oh yeah,my secret.I'll tell you when I have the chance,my friends are coming over for a little party.Be back soon.

**0000000000000**

"Do you think he'll tell them Azulongmon?" asked a giant tortise digimon to an electric blue dragon."I have no doubt Ebonwumon,he will tell them in time" replied Azulongmon."BUT,if he does tell them and they leave him for what he is,he will intentionally destroy his Reliablility,hide his Knowlege,and his Kindness,shattered.And we will have lost one Digimon Avatar" said a blue,gold,and silver knightlike digimon."I agree partially with Seraphimon,but the second avatar still needs to learn to release her Love and Sincerity,with her Light." added a green female knightlike digimon."And the third avatar must learn also to use his Friendship,and Hope more like his Courage." added a large white rabbitlike digimon."No offence to you Ophanimon,but I find your task on training your avatar.She seems too hard minded to actually be the chosen avatar of those crests." said Seraphimon."I must admit,the girl is hard to reach with her Renamon always with her" said Ophanimon."Then that leaves the avatar of Miracles" said Zhuqiaomon."Not to worry,I am taking care of him as we speak." said a massive golden dragon."Master Fangmon,what if he rejects the power he has been granted?" asked a white saber toothed tiger."Not to worry Baihumon,he will be fine." said Fangmon.All of the high digimon then stood silent,the conversation ended...

**0000000000000**

"Hey Takuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.Get your lazy butt out of bed and I'll give you something special!" yelled out a girls voice."Umpfh" muttered Takuya.He heard a loud sigh from his brother,then he heard his brother taking a very deep breath.Aww crud,3,2,1..."WAKE UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!" Takuya's brother yelled.Takuya yelled as he fell a couple feet off his bed to the floor with a thud."Man do you have to do that every time?" Takuya asked his brother."Yep" he replied,"Hurry up or you'll miss the train to the park where you said you would meet your friends on time." "Whoally crap,I'm going to be late!" yelled Takuya,almost tripping downstairs."Correction,you ARE late.We knew you would be so we came over to get you" said a blonde girl tapping her foot at the bottom of Takuya's stairway."Uhh riiight.Umm excuse me" Takuya said nervously as he almost flew back upstairs to get ready for their trip.A couple minutes later,Takuya finished tieing his shoes and looked up to his friends."Okay,NOW I'm ready...Oooh,wait I forgot my cell phone hold on" he said as he rushed back to his room to see Seraphimon staring out of the screen."Warrior of Fire,the deadline is today,you must tell your friends and leave for the digital world today or you will really lose your friends forever" stated Seraphimon."But if I tell them they might reticule me.I can't do that,it will destroy the powers you gave me long ago.I just can't do it in person." replied Takuya,attracting the other digidestined onto the other side of his door to listen in on his coversation."Well too late for your friends now lie on the other side of your door" said Seraphimon.Takuya turned to his door to see many shadows moving away from his doorway,he then heard the sound of the others rushing back downstairs."...Those aren't my friends anyomore,but I will get to the Forest Terminal.I promise you that." said Takuya.Seraphimon flinched as he felt the crest of kindness weakening withing his avatar."Okay,make it quick and to be sure the others won't follow you." said Seraphimon,closing the messaging link.Takuya stuffed his phone in his pocket and climbed down a drain leading from his roof to the bottom of the house.Then ran to the Shibuya Train Station.

A brown haired boy about 15 years old walked home.He had messy brown hair that could almost pass as a half afro.His name was Tai Kamiya and had helped lead the new generation of digidestined into liberating the digital world of Ken's darkness he spread while the dark spore was in him.As the crest bearer of courage and the first groups leader,he was one of the strongest digidestined in the group.Though he held another secret,something he had held from his friends as long as he himself knew it.He feared they would reject him for what he was born to do.'Man being a digimon avatar is though.And very very confusing' he thought as he continued on his walk home.He stopped as he felt a buzzing coming from his cell phone.'They chose today!I havent' told the others yet!' thought Tai as he picked up to see Cherubimon."Tai,I'm afraid it's time to go.If you don't...well...you know what will happen" said Cherubimon."Argh!Why of all the digidestined besides Davis did I get picked!" yelled Tai to the heavens."It was set in stone as a phropecy long before any of our time.I'm sorry but you must either tell them now or never.If you choose never,you lose all your friendship as they will judge you as missing and mourn for it.If you choose to tell them,they will have a slight understanding.Davis waits for you at the computer...wait,nevermind...he told them for you by his cell phone,once the time limit is up,I will have to lock all digital gateways with the others.Now is the final hour,what do you choose?" said Cherubimon."If Davis told them already,then there's no point in wasting time trying to tell them again.I'll meet you at File Island with Davis." reported Tai,running back to his school,not that far away from him.

Rika sneered in anger.She was just called by Ophanimon to come to the digital world,as she was prophesized to do.Renaman right now didn't care if she was seen or not and walked with Rika."Should you tell them?" asked the yellow and purple foxlike digimon."Henry may accept me for it them,but Takato has no chance.Ryo is off someplace else and the other tamers are too small.I can't beleive I was said to be able to use the powers of Love,Sincerity,and Light.It's stupid!" said Rika."Life is screwed that way,what you must do is follow it's twists and turns to find your own destiny...Now then, we go to the digital world now?" asked Renamon,wanting a straight answer."Yeah" muttered Rika as her Digivice glowed,then a flash of light and the two were gone off the face of the real Earth.

At three different places in all of Japan.At the very same time,the four selected protectors of the digital world entered it.One at Fire Terminal,set for the Forest Terminal.Two at File Island's Infinity Mountain,and another at a magnificent white castle belonging to Ophanimon.

So the prophecy begins.I told you I'd tell you later.Anyways I am one of the four selected Digimon Avatars,and I bear the crests of Reliability,Knowledge,and Kindness.The other three avatars I have never met in my life but expect them to be nice.

Takuya landed on the platform connecting to the Forest Terminal,memories of his last visit here leading him back to Seraphimon's palace.He pushed open the crystalline doors to see not only Seraphimon,but the other destined as well."Hmm looks like I have some stalkers" said Takuya,his voice instantly going sour."We're not stalking you,we were just worried about you.What's going on?" asked Kouichi."Shutup.I have more important matters to do than talk to you" said Takuya,in a venomously threatening voice."Calm down Takuya,your crest of friendship wanes every time you think of them in vain." said Seraphimon."Seraphimon,why was Takuya called here and not the rest of us?" asked Kouji."Simple,because there is a prophecy saying four digidestined will be called to battle for the final fight for the digital world.Before it becomes fully reset" answered Seraphimon,"I cannot tell you anymore,and Takuya was going to tell you,but only with the help of all of his crests may he be able to.Because you had spied on him,he will not say a word of the prophecy to you.And I'm sure you all know how he holds a grudge for very long periods of time." Suddenly two windows popped up in the air.The faces of Ophanimon and Cherubimon protruding from them."Is it clear?" asked Cherubimon."I'm afraid not,the other spirit warriors followed my avatar here.They refuse to leave without knowing the prophecy.ALL of it" said Seraphimon."Hold on" replied Cherubimon as he disappeared.Suddenly with a loud crack,Cherubimon reappeared with two boys behind him.Digidestined,this is a matter you should have never known about,if you leave now the trip back home won't be hard and painful." said Cherubimon."And if we say no?" asked JP.Cherubimon snapped his fingers and the others were sucked into a large portal,screaming as they fell down it,then the portal closed and the floor where the other spirit warriors stood looked as if nobody had even been there."Now down to buisness,Ophanimon,if you please?" asked Cherubimon.Ophanimon nodded as she disappeared from her screen and reappeared next to Cherubimon with Rika right behind her."Digidestined of multiple groups,meet the other avatars you will be fighting with." said Seraphimon.Takuya just looked at the other three digidestined.It was kinda hard to beleive.Then a door to the side of Tai opened up to show Sorcermon."Seraphimon,I have detected the two digimon for you" he reported."Good,let them in." said Seraphimon.Tai and Davis laughed and happiness as they saw their partner digimon.As if they thought they'd never meet again."Great,three goggleheads and no brains with any of them..." muttered Rika,which was barely heard by Takuya,who's face cringed in anger at her cockyness.


	2. Chapter 2:Council of the Digidestined

Mimi:Hi,and welcome to the Holding Boys Against Their Will show.Here are a trio who just looove to have makeover,long walks on the beach,and romantic stuff like that

Me:HEY!That's not true

Tai:Well actually I-

Mimi:Quiet,I'm being important...

Tai:Oh wahhh for you

Mimi:Rrrgh

Tai:Look at me,I'm Mimi and I had a heart attack when I broke a nail...

Mimi:Taaaaiii

Tai:I'm Mimi with my stupid pink hair,THAT'S SO UGLY IT'S A WIG!

Mimi:gasps and examines pink hair...TAII!

Me:Byedisappears with Agumon

Tai:Oh crudruns

Mimi:GET BACK HERE KAMIYA!

Me:And now back to your expensively paid programming by the brainwashing monkeys of Dreadnox 7...

**Digital Secrets**

**Chapter 2:Council of the Digidestined**

**Dragonrider04**

The spirit warriors screamed as they were rattled,shaken,and bumped around the dark tunnel.Screaming until they all landed in the middle of their local park,it was nighttime and the park looked deserted."We have to try tommorw to get back in" said Kouji."He's right,Takuya needs to hear our apology." agreed Zoe."But right now,we need to get some sleep" yawned Tommy,as they escorted each other back to their respective homes.

Meanwhile in the other parts of Japan,the digimon tamers had gathered to look for Rika,who had myteriously vanished off the face of the Earth.In another region of Japan the digidestined of the second and first generations had now gathered for the memory of Tai and Davis.Which they knew wouldn't come back from this battle.The girls grew teary-eyed.The boys said nothing and stared at the ground.Only Izzy was not paying attention to the memorial to the greatest digidestined leaders they ever had because he was trying to access the digital world."This is wierd,all of the digital gates are locked,like someone wanted nobody else outside the digital world to come in." said Izzy."So?" asked Matt."And if Davis was telling the truth,there are two other selected digidestined out there which went in.We need to find their groups.All we know is that they live in Japan,and carry different digimon and digivices than we do...WAIT!I just got an E-mail from a Takato?And another from a Kouji?" said Izzy."Open them,now" demanded TK.Izzy opened them up only to be suprised by a video of Takato looking straight at Izzy."Look Bub,I don't know what you did with Rika but we want her back or Guilmon and Terriermon will blast it out of you piece by piece." said Takato,waiting for a reply."Uhhh Takato is it?We don't know any Rika,but she have been one of the digimon avatars selected to guard the digital world.I also have a e-mail video from a Kouji,hold on" said Izzy.Takato looked impatient but waited.Izzy opened the E-mail to see Kouji right there on his screen next to Takato."Look I know you are a digidestined and now I wish to know if you know anymore about out friends being digimon avatars.Can you explain that?" he asked."He,I was here first so buzzoff!" said Takato."Who the heck are you?" asked Kouji."I'm a digidestined" said Takato."I am too" retorted Kouji."And so am I" added Izzy."We all are and we want answers on this prophecy" added Sora."Well we dont' have them" said Takato."What's worse is that we can't go into the digital world and ask about it,all of the digigates are locked tight." said Izzy."Crud" muttered Kouji."Something tells me this will take a while" said Kari,notioning that they should follow her out of the room.

0000000000000

"You know,they will generate a new digimon soverign to get to them." said Baihumon,monitoring the coversation between Izzy,Kouji,and Takato while conversating himself with Azulongmon,"The could become one of the strongest force on both worlds if they do such a thing." "I am working on this problem.Though it shall be incredibly radical.The prophecy states that if any other humans come into the digital world after the avatars have met...the digidestined,tamers,and warriors will crumble as their friendship will be lost.I will reinforce the digital gateways and shutoff previous models the of the digivices." said Azulongmon."And the avatars digivices?" asked Baihumon."It's time I gave them a gift..." replied the giant dragon,flying away from the portal to the trio of digidestined Baihumon was watching them through.

0000000000000

"Okay now that we have our groups multiple histories down basically we need to make a totally new group that we cold use to break the digital gateways open." said Izzy,still on his computer with the other two.Takato shrugged."Lets call it the Council of the Digidestined,it will include all of the original digidestined" said Kouji."Hmmm good idea,we'll call it that.We'll meet you in Shibuya" said Izzy.Takato nodded and so did Kouji as they both logged off their messenger program they had been using to talk."What a day" said Izzy leaning back in his chair,"Oh crap,I gotta tell the others!"For about 10 minutes Izzy typed the message he would send to the other destined.He never noticed he digivice turn off instantly.

0000000000000

Azulongmon sighed as he used his strength to shut off the last digivice in the world.It had been a lengthy task but he had done it.He went back to Baihumon."Their digivices are off" said Azulongmon."Good,now they won't be able to reach each other for a while,but eventually they will be able to get together.Especially if they use the skills of the monster makers" said Baihumon."We shall worry about that later,right now,we must focus on the big problem.Seeing as two of the three avatars don't know how to access their crests.They will need training" said Azulongmon,hozering with the white tiger out of the dark room and to the castle where the avatars were training.

"So we have to do what?" asked Rika."I really don't know" said Davis."Two of the four of you shall have to learn to biomerge on level 1 training" said Ebonwumon,"The other two will have to learn how to take that ability to merge with whatever they merge with and strengthen it using the power of their crests." "Say what?" asked Tai sarcastically,then sighing."You two,go to the track feild over there and wait for me" said the left head of Ebonwumon,pointing to a large field,with a running track going around it,"And Takuya,Rika.You shall join your trainers to the other field,when training is over,you shall receive a gift." "Really?" asked Takuya who was also being sarcastic.The group of four destined separated walking over to their fields.Ebonwumon was about to join Tai and Davis when Azulongmon came,four spheres radiating with a multitude of power,minus one which was pure gold."Children,stop." said Ebonewumon,the kids stopped to see Ebonwumon with Azulongmon."Avatars,with a new evil rising you need new digivices,since your old ones shall not work as long as the evil you are to face exists" said Azulongmon as the spheres went to the avatars,one to each.Davis got the pure gold one,Tai got an orange one with blue and yellow streaks in it.Rika got one that was pink,a with faded pink and green sets of streaks.Takuya got a Grey one with purple and dark pink streaks,this pink being very deep,like purple was added to it.For 5 seconds the crests of their respective owners flashed on them."Those are the symbols for your crests,remember them,for they will show what is yours,and what is not while living in the castles.Your rooms shall also be marked on the doors with those symbols.Open the spheres and this shall be my gift to you all."

All four of them pryed open the spheres,which was very hard,inside was a white digivice with streaks of gold in it.It had a similar design to the first model of digivice(Like Tai's old one.) but they had custom parts to them.For example,Rika's had a card slider,while the others didn't.Davis' and Tai's had a strap on them so they could wear them like a watch.Takuya's finally had a D scanner like his old one with three buttons for him just for spirit evolving.One for his beast and human spirits each,one with the mark of Seraphimon so show the fusion evolution button too."They all have the basic items for your quest,a compass,a detector,bue dots are anyone bearing this new model of digivice,green dots are other digidestined,just in case,red dots are enemies,and yellow dots are friendly digimon.They also have e-mailing functions and also can be customized by how you want it to look" said Azulongmon."Thanks" said Tai."Yeah,really" added Takuya."Well since you got your gifts earlier than expected I shall give uou customizing lessons first.Imagine the digivice in a different color in your mind,focus heavily on that image and imagine that really was what your digivice looked like" said Ebonwumon.They all closed their eyes and the digivices changed in a blink of light.Takuya's was Red and had gold highlights and buttons.Tai's was orange,with a dash of blue and yellow.Davis,was mainly blue with some white highlights.Rika's digivice though was yellow with purple buttons.Renamon smiled."Seems fitting Rika" she commented."Thanks" replied Rika."Well now that that's over with,lets get to training!" said Ebonwumon.Everyone but Rika sighed at the sound of the word."Wusses" muttered Rika as she walked over to Ophanimon.Renamon desperatley attempted to hold a giggle.

0000000000000

"SAY WHAAAAAAAAAAAA" said Takato,his jaw dropped.He had gone to pull out his digivice but what happened when he tried to turn it on...it didn't.He had called Izzy for help and found out the truth of the problem."I think the digimon soverigns have attempted to stop us from getting into the digital world on purpose,so we can't stop them from using Tai and the others." replied Izzy."Well then take the subway,I know you could just ask your parents for the cash." said Kouji."Yeah,we can do that" said Cody,who was with the other digidestined,asking Izzy for help on this problem."Alright,I'll meet you at the Shibuya Station on the east elevator,we can try getting into the digital world from there." continued Kouji."Agreed" said Takato and the second conversation stopped."Well you heard him,go back to your homes and scrape up as much cash for the subway as possible,then come back here so I can count the money,and Yolei,could you bring some supplies?It may be a long trip" said Izzy.They all nodded and went to go get the money and supplies.

0000000000000

"Alright,to biomerge requires two things,your digimon and a high amount of friendship.Higher than your already have,you will travel through my deadly obstacle course,in there,you only be with your digimon,and be split into two groups.While in there you must build up your friendship of this will take another day,and we'll do it again and again until we get it right" said Ebonwumon to Davis and Tai,"Though I expect Kamiya to get biomerging first because he's had his digimon partner longer." Tai grinned.It was instantly swept away by two massive doorways on Ebonwumon's tree."The course is in there,I control everything in there and will have no favorites,so you will each get the same punishment until you biomerge.Oh and if you do biomerge first Tai,try not to use any burning attacks,it is a tree after all,more importantly,it's a part of me,burn it,you burn me." continued Ebonwumon.The two nodded and walked therough the giant doorways,then they shut separating the two...and leaving them in the dark."Oh crap" muttered Tai,he felt around for something,what he felt was a Kuwagamon,sleeping,and happen to be very,very light sleepers.


	3. Chapter 3:Training Course

ZOMG!Three updates in one hour!It's a new world record!(For me),anyways,as I have nothing to say and neither does Tai,one with the chapter!

Digital Secrets

Chapter 3:Training Course

Dragonrider04

"Pepper Breath" yelled Agumon for at least the tenth time,finally bringing down the Kuwagamon."Man that was hard" said Tai."Oh yeah" agreed Agumon."Kamiya,you have now reached level 2 of 5.Begin!" said Ebonwumon.After waiting for a full minute Tai became glad as the sight of the Sun roof came into view."Light!" said Tai.Instantly,arrows burst out of the sides of one wall,Agumon got very close to getting hit,but Tai grabbed him and ducked to the side,to meet spikes rising from the floor."Crap,caught behind a rock and hard place" said Tai."You said it" agreed Agumon again.

0000000000000

Takuya and Rika stood on eaither side of the field they had been placed in with their trainer."Now,feel the power of nature as you have done before,and the energy that flows through your sprits...good,now feel how they all beat as one power...one strength...one warrior...now I say...EVOLVE!" said Cherubimon.Takuya followed his orders as Cherubimon said them and he felt thousands of things all at once,it was so hard in to take,then he took into a softer,more friendly power,...his spirits...they glowed as he heard EVOLVE! and the glowed brighter.Meanwhile outside Takuya's mind he glowed and evolved into Susanoomon.

"Cool" he muttered."Now that Rika has also evolved we shall do and exercise with her.The both of your will go through an obstacle course together,you must be reliable,knowledgeful,and kind to her even if she does no return the favor.This shall increase your strength of your crests.We shall do it over and over until you have to strength to take on an army.Now go to the box drawn on the field,stone wall will raise,when ONE drops,go inside,this obstacle course is also a maze,so don't get lost,the walls will also be extremely high and flying is limited to a red line also drawn.Go" said Cherubimon.Susanoomon took a deep breath and leapt to the box.

0000000000000

"Now do as I tell you,you may also join in if you wish Renamon,Rika...feel the strength you gain when biomerged and feel what light you helped give to Jeri.How sincere you were to Takato even if it was miniscule and he may be a total idiot sometimes,and I shall not mention where your love spread to.That secret belongs to you and you should decide to who it should be spoken to." said Ophanimon.Rika did as she was told and even giggled slgihtly at the second comment,though she was stopped at the third and blushed."Thanks" said Rika."Now,biomerge for your task ahead." said Ophanimon.Rika pulled out her Blue card andthe digivice v3 displayed on it's screen:BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION.

A golden light shone as Renamon leapt into it,when the light broke,there stood Rika,taller,older looking with silver hair,high heels and yellow armor which resembled Renamon.Her purple gloves had the dao symbol on them(YinYang symbol) and in her right hand was a staff with 5 gold rings on the main ring on the top of the staff."Now Sakuyamon,go to the box marked on the field,it will be the starting point of your training area,and you will have to work with Susanoomon to get out.Many obsticles lie within it.Zhuqiaomon set the traps himself so nobody knows what's inside.Be careful and good luck" said Ophanimon.Sakuyamon nodded and leapt over to the box,right next to Susanoomon.

0000000000000

A femine humanoid digimon with yellow armor and a staff landed next to Susanoomon."Interesting" commented the male digimon hybrid.Sakuyamon said nothing but "You aren't so bad looking yourself...for a gogglehead"."Okay okay,touche and thanks...I think" he replied.The earth rumbled as great stone wall rose off the ground,they rose 10...30...50 feet into the air."Whoa" said Susanoomon."BEGIN!" said a large and powerful voice.The two ran forward Susanoomon going left,Sakuyamon followed.The two stopped as they saw Chimeramon roaring at them."Amethyst Wind!" said Sakuyamon,with a wave of her staff hundreds of thousands of purple shardlike objects appeared and rip through Chimeramon,leaving it's stomach area squirting digital blood every couple seconds."Heavens Thunder!" said Susanoomon,a cloud of massive porportions appeared darkening the area,then nine thunder dragons flew out and grabbed Chimeramon,"Heavens Blade!" Susanoomon summoned a massive blade of power and swing it at Chimeramon,destroying it.

0000000000000

"I REALLY DON'T LIKE KUWAGAMON VEEMON!" said Davis,running away from a rampaging Kuwagamon,"Why did you have to poke it!" "Sorry Davis,I just wanted to see if it was dead" said Veemon leading the way."Well it's alive now.Veemon you got to digivolve!" said Davis,raising his Digivice of Miracles."Veemon digivolve to Magnamon!" said Veemon."Cool,you automatically digivolve to Magnamon." said Davis."Magnalaser!" said Magnamon,sending a golden beam of energy at Kuwagamon,knocking it out."Awesome Magnamon" said Davis as Magnamon de-digivolved to Veemon."Davis,you have now reached level 2 of 5.Begin!" said Ebonwumon's voice."Cool" said Davis.Suddenly,spikes rose from the floor,and arrows came flying out of nowhere."Ahhh,not cool!" said Veemon as the two began running away again.

0000000000000

"Well that was close" said Tai,leaning onto a wall to catch his breath."No kidding" said Agumon,also out of breath.The two chosen walked a little further until they heard a roar."Tai...what was that?" asked Agumon."Uhhh" said Tai.The roar came again,but this time it was louder."Crap" said Tai.The roar came again.Then out of the shadows came a GrandKuwagamon."Shoot" muttered Agumon.The Grandkuwagamon then leapt up and flew towards them."He dididn't mean it literally!" said Tai,as the two ducked and barely dodged the Grandkuwagamon's attack."RUN!" said Tai,the two ran over to a nearby cutout of the wall to hide."Agumon,you got to digivolve." whispered Tai.

"I don't think I can take it on unless we have the crest." replied Agumon."C'mon we can do it together.If we try hard enough,we can take it down." said Tai.Then suddenly the two flashed in a golden light.The Grandkuwagamon looked over to the source and marched over to it,only to be met by razor sharp claws.The Kuwagamon fell and looked at it's attacker."Glorious Burst!" the attacker said,as it's attack ripped right through the kuwagamon.

0000000000000

Davis and Veemon walked around the 2nd level.It seemed empty and quiet...too quiet.Thump thump."What was that?" asked Davis.Thump thUMP."What the?" asked Veemon.THUMP THUMP.The two looked up in the dim light to see something,large,metallic,and moving in the shadows.Then they leapt to their left as they heard the sound of GIGA CANNON.Destroying the spot they were just standing in."Davis,it's a mega!" said Veemon,leading his partner away from the spot they were just as the digimon fired again."What is that?" asked Davis.Then his digivice beeped as a hologram appeared on it.

"Yikes,it's a Machinedramon!Mega level,main attack is Giga Cannon." said Davis,still running away from the giga cannon attacks Machinedramon was firing."Crap" muttered Veemon."Veemon you got to digivolve and stop this guy!" said Davis."I can't without Stingmon!" said Veemon."You got to digivolve to your own Mega Form,without Stingmon!" said Davis,then a stray Giga Cannon blast almost hit him,"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Davis flew through the air,to be caught by a spike that grew out of the wall.

"Davis!" said Veemon,now looking at his semi-concious partner."Vee-..mon" muttered Davis.Veemon leapt onto the wooden wall and climbed up to Davis."Davis,we have to move" said Veemon,shaking Davis,only to shake harder when he heard Machinedramon moving closer."DAVIS!" yelled Veemon.Suddenly,Veemon felt a tingling sensation,like he was DNA digivolving.Machinedramon covered his eyes from the light coming from Davis Digivice.When he uncovered them,he was socked in the face by a large blue thing.He looked back to see it had a mask,blue hued wings,silver claws and highlights and,goldern highlights,and was standing up straight."Ulforce Saber!" it said,the the Machinedramon was destroyed.

0000000000000

Susanoomon rammed the Gargoylemon into the wall,where Sakuyamon sent her spirits to destroy it."Nice" said Susanoomon to Sakuyamon.The two had been going through this maze for almost an hour and still no exit.They ran to the left,and saw light coming from it."The exit!" stated Susanoomon."Get past me and you shall leave this maze" said a monotoned voice."Who are you?" asked Sakuyamon."I am Piedmon,and your final challenge of this course" said the clownlike digimon,"Prepare to lose."

"Like we're going to lose to a clown" said Susanoomon,summoning his Heavens Blade only to have it blocked by a sword from Peidmon,who was smirking."Trump Sword!" he yelled,Sakuyamon barely dodged it but Susanoomon wasn't so lucky as he was slashed across the chest.His form became slightly unstable as the data began to shudder.Susanoomon got off the floor and fired his cannon,which Piedmon dodged easily.

"Really,is this the best you can do" mocked Piedmon."I'm going to wipe the stupid smile off your stupid face even if it's the last thing I do!" said Susanoomon."Excellent idea" said Piedmon."Takuya you idiot!" said Sakuyamon."Trump Sword" said Piedmon,tossing four blades at Susanoomon.His response was quick and painful.A nice,hard uppercut from the chin up by Susanoomon."Wha-what?" asked Piedmon."I know you only throw your swords in a circle.Leaving a big hole in the center.I just had to jump through and you were mine" replied Susanoomon."Still not bad for a gogglehead." commented Sakuyamon."Rrrgh,Final Spell!" said Piedmon,sonic waves bursting from his hands and continously hitting Susanoomon,who couldn't escape the attack.

When it ended Susanoomon's forms was really becoming unstable,then it shattered,Takuya gasped as he saw he had devolved back into EmperorGreymon."No" he muttered.Sakuyamon sighed as he could still fight instead of becoming a useless sheild Piedmon could use on her."You'll pay for that Piedmon" said EmperorGreymon,he pulled out his sword as it charged up energy,"Dragonfire Crossbow!" Sakuyamon was slightly suprised at the power it held for an ultimate level attack.Piedmon yelled in pain as he was hit on his mask.

0000000000000

Kouji sighed.It had taken a week but all of the other digidestined finally managed to make enough money to meet up at Shibuya.It took 2 days to get enough money for the subway and supplies.Another 5 days were taken on disguising the digimon.Some of the original digidestined came by car but most came by subway.He was now waiting with Izzy and the others for Takato and his group to come.Only seconds later there came Takto running away from something with his red dinosaur-like digimon,Guilmon."Run,people saw Guilmon" said Takato."Idiot,everyone get your digimon into the elvator,Takato,go with them." said Izzy.

Kazu,and Kenta putting their digimon with the group and hiding behind the other digidestined.Then a man ran out of the spot the tamers came from and looked to the group of kids.The elevator began dropping."Hey have you seen some kids with freaky creatures with them?" he asked."Hmmm nope,haven't seen anyone like that" said TK."Hmm,where did they go?" muttered the man to himself and walked back the way he came.

Then Henry passed by him and saw the others."Henry!Where's Terriermon?" asked Kazu,running out of his hiding place.Henry patted his big looped over his shoulder."Henry,can I come out yet?" asked a voice."Not yet Terriermon." he replied."Hiya guys!" said a small squeaky voice.Everyone turned to see Calumon smiling."Calumon,how'd you get in here?" asked Henry."I went through the big metal tunnel thing" said Calumon with a smile,pointing into the air vent above them."Of course" said Terriermon as the group sweatdropped."Well lets go,the elevators back and Takato is probably getting lost down there."Knowing him,he probably is" said Henry,getting in with Kouji,Calumon,Izzy,Kari,Sora,and TK.

The elevator door opened to reveal the group and their digimon practiaclly leapt to them,minus Biyomon and Patamon,who flew."C'mon,we gotta find a way in!" said a voice,belonging to Takato."What's going on? asked Kouji."Well all of these tunnels are blocked by some sort of gel stuff."WHAT" said Kouji."Please don't see me don't see me don't see me" muttered a foreign voice.Kouji turned to see a trailmon stuck in one of the tunnels."A trailmon!" he said."Aww man,they saw me" it said."A trailmon?" asked JP."Hmm better,it's Angler!" said Zoe

."Hey I remember him,he made us made him look good as new before he was going to die,but when he did,he was reborn instantly!Making us fix him up a total waste of time" said JP."Uh oehz" said Angler."Don't worry,we're not here to hurt you Angler,we need to get to the digital world." said Kouji,trying to calm him down."No" said Angler."What?Why?" asked Tommy."Because the prophecy says that if digidestined comez to our world the friendship between them all when the prophecy ends will die,and the digidestined will be destroyed in the process." said Angler.

"Is there any more?" asked JP."Uhhh noez,not at all" said Angler,it was obvious he was a very bad liar."Tell us more and we won't hurt you!" threatened Zoe."What can you do without your spirits?The flamebrained one holds them all for the prophecy." countered Angler."Wh-what?" said Zoe,stunned."Takuya has all of our spirits!" said Kouji,"There's no way he could use them all unless..."

"Unless what Kouji?" asked Tommy."Unless he's going to combine them all to activate the powers of Susanoomon." continued Kouji."I'm not letting that bonehead use my spirits!" said Zoe,"So you Angler are going to let us through,and you won't get hurt!" Zoe was obviously very pissed at the thought of Takuya taking her spirits of the wind and using them for granted."Zoe,he has used them before" said JP."Yeah,but that was because I approved it,I haven't for this time!" she said.Angler locked his doors.

"Just becuase they can't spirit evolve doesn't mean we won't hurt you" said Biyomon."Oh lipshens.Alright,but if you split up goingz your separate ways,don't blame me for it" said Angler,opening his doors."Travel through the cars to get into it." "Okay,now tell us ALL of the prophecy.Or we'll break off your doors." threatened Tommy,cracking his knuckles."Ummmm" said Angler,Biyomon and the other digimon,minus Calumon gave him an angry look,"Okayz heres how it goes.."

------------------

Loe the cliffyness!I'm so sorrrrrrrrry.I hope the Davis and the Kuwagamon thing along with the Calumon incident were funny.I shall return for a continued report by Tai and the others on:

Survivor - The Girls Place

Davis directs and Cody coordnates.The others just do what they're doing.I make sure Davis does jump in front of the camera in a Kari related part and do something stupid,oh,too late..

Davis is tackling TK

Davis:GET AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND

Everyone gasps

Kari slaps Davis

Davis:YEOW

I tackle Davis out of camera view

Davis:YYYYYYEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW

Me:Shutup


	4. Chapter 4:Prophecies,Promises,Piedmon

**Digital Secrets**

**Chapter 4:Prophecies,Promises,and Piedmon**

**Dragonrider04**

"It was said long ago,when the digital world was still almost brand news,that four humans would enter the digital world for their last time to destroy the final evil they would ever facens.They would be selected from the four groups of digidestined that have traveled the digital world.One bears the crests of Courage,Friendship,and Hope.Another bears Reliablility,Knowledge,and Kidness.Another bears Love,Sincerity,and Light.The final one will bear the crest of miracles." said Angler."Crest of Miracles?...Davis!" said TK,"He was the only one who used the digi-egg of miracles." "Wellz...anyways,they were to fuse with their digimon or in the flamebrains case,spirit evolving,to fight this evil.They would be trained by the celestial digimon and Fangmon,Digimon Soverign of the Central Quadrant.

When the evil arose,the digimon avatars would have learned to use all of their crests to increase their strength in battle.But it is also said that if digidestined enter the world during this time they would find out the horrible truth about the fate of the avatars.Along with that,it's said two of their avatars will sacrifice themselves for their friends.This action will break apart the four groups,dooming the digital world's future to one without digidestined for their pain will lead them to insanity,sadness,anger,murder,and suicide will keep them from giving birth to the next generation of digidestined.The even worse part is that the chosen closest to them will gain all five of those symptoms." said Angler."Crap,so if we go in,we doom ourselves and the digital worlds future,and if we don't something horrible happens to our friends.So in other words,one or the other group of us will feel terrible pain." said Kouji."That's right warrior of light." said Angler.

"So are you guys going to stand there or are we going to go?He said if we find out their fate the digidestined are doomed.BUT if we don't we can still meet our friends and not go crazy" said Kouichi,his head sticking out of Anglers first car door."Sometimes I wonder if you really are related to me" said Kouji jokingly."I'm going to see my brother,and nobody is going to stop me": said Kari,going in with Kouichi."Then I'm going too" said TK.This started a chain reaction and eventually everyone was going into it."Now can you break the seal so I can get in" asked Angler."Sure" said Kari.Within seconds the digimon were attacking the dark red gel-like wall holding Angler."Hang on childrenz!" said Angler."He says that for good reason people,find something to grab onto and don't let go!" said Zoe.Everyone found something to grab onto and the 'fun' began.First off for about a couple minutes everything seemed fine.

"This doesn't seem so bad" said Takato."Well just wait until it really begins" said Tommy,his voice eminating fear of something."Were we goez!" said Angler as suddenly,the track went vertical."Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" said everyone excluding Kouji,Kouichi,Ken,and Matt,who were too cool or too shy(Kouichi,Ken) to scream in terror.The flying digimon did what they did best,fly,and sorta hovered in midair."You're so luckyyyyyyyyyyy!" said TK to Patamon.Meanwhile,some digimon had taken refuge in the cases at the top of the car in hopes of not being tossed around by the immense speed.But for some like Terriermon,who was holding on to his partner by his hair,they had to wait it out.They were all annoyed when Calumon,who was falling down tha car,then flying back up,and saying "Wheeeeeeeeeeeee!" minus Takato and Guilmon.Guilmon said it looked like fun,but Takato just felt sympathy that he was absolutely clueless on what was going on.It felt nice when the trailmon went back to level but it get bad again when it went vert again.

When Angler stopped at the Forest Terminal and dropped them off,all the guys screaming in terror got off and walked around like they were dizzy,Takato going as far as falling to the ground.The girls on the other hand just sighed,thanked it was over,and walked out.Meanwhile Matt,Kouji,Ken,and Kouichi walked out like it was nothing."See ya childrens" said Angler,speeding off to somewhere.The fog of the forest terminal was gone so it was easy to see where everything was."Okay,everyone be careful,the celestial digimon are determined to keep us out of here.Cherubimon has already done it once with us,and it's just like the way here,painful,noisy,and very bumpy." said Kouji.The others nodded and kept an eye out for them.They walked forward and saw a white robed digimon."Sorcermon,stay down," said Kouiji.

"But I know him" said Gatomon."Well try and knock him out,he may try to send us back to Earth and this time there's no Angler to help us out" said Kouji."He's right Gatomon" said Kari.Gatomon looked sad because she didn't want to hurt her friend,but had to and with a little punch to the back of his head,he fell."Clear" muttered Gatomon."Stay on your toes,more could be up there" said Kouji as they all ran up the giant stairway carved into the tree until they reached a fork in the path."It's that way" said JP,pointing to the shrubbery in the way of the right sided path."Why that way?" asked TK."It's the secret hidden way to Seraphimon's castle." said Kouichi."one,two,three!" said Kouji as they all ran into it.Inside they found thier path still their and walked up to the shinging palace at the top.

0000000000000

"Trump Sword!" said Peidmon,tossing his four swords at Emperor Greymon,who blocked them with his own sword.Then used Final spell on Sakuyamon who barely dodged it."Clown Trick!" said Piedmon as he pulled out a giant cloth and tossed it over EmperorGreymon.The cloth acted like EmperorGreymon wasn't there and hit the floor.Then it disappeared leaving a little keychain of EmperorGreymon looking like a chibi though guy."That's nuts" said Sakuyamon."Piedmon,you have broken the deal.You were instructed not to harm them.Now you shall face our wrath" said Zhiquaomon,who was with Azulongmon,Baihumon,Seraphimon,and Ophanimon."Within seconds Piedmon was being beaten to a pulp by the combined power of the megas.He sent out an unearthly scream of pain as he was deleted.Sakuyamon de digivolved.Rika walked over to the EmperorGreymon keychain and picked it up.

Then it popped,and there in her arms was Takuya,looking clueless as ever.Rika dropped him instantly by instinct."Ouch" said Takuya,rubbing the back of his head"What happened and what was that for?" "Piedmon broke a deal with the soverigns,so they kicked his butt back to Primary Village.And I've ended up with my groups gogglehead too many times in my arms.So I grew an instinct to drop any gogglehead that happens to land in my arms." explained Rika."Okay,can we just get out of here" said Takuya.Then the walls of the maze closed to reveal a couple other mega digimon that disappeared too."This test is over.You may now do what you want as long as it is withing the castle boundaries.You passed" said Zhiqiaomon."All right!" said Takuya."Hmph" said Rika as the two walked away."You know they could make a very good couple" said Seraphimon to Ophanimon,who just smiled.

0000000000000

Crystal doors opened to show a grand hall."I rememeber it's this way" pointed JP down the hall.He and the others ran to it,what they found was a great stature of all of the celestial digimon."This way" said Kouji,he went to the door on the left.They all walked through until they met a wall."Now what?" asked Yolei."Hiya!" said JP,punching the wall,it cracked all over.,"YEOW!" "Nice job" said Kouichi as he poked the wall,it instantly shattered.Kouji desperatly hoped this wouldn't wake Sorcermon,he was wrong.Becuase when the shattering sound erupted from the castle,Sorcermon's eyes burst open and leapt towards the castle."So what now?" asked Kari."You go back to the human world and stay put" said a voice,everyone but Gatomon turned around to see Sorcermon."Or what?" asked Joe."Or I tell you the avatars horrible fate and doom the digital world" threatened the white digimon."Or you can not tell them and hold them here until the prophecy is over" said another voice.Sorcermon turned to see a humanoid dragon similar to Greymon,but had android digimon armor and wings."ShineGreymon,stay out of this" said Sorcermon.

"No,I give you digidestined a deal,you can stay here within this castle until the prophecy ends,or Sorcermon and I send you back to the human world and double seal the tunnels from whence you all came." said ShineGreymon."We have to do one of his choices,he's a mega" muttered Gatomon."I came to see my brother and I will!" demanded Kari."I'm sorry miss Kamiya,but I cannot allow that or the fate of the digital world shall be tossed to darkness." said ShineGreymon."Wait,the digi avatars are supposed to defeat the last evil.How can it be thrown into darkness after that?" asked Tentomon."Fools,just because they defeat the final evil doesn't mean the other evils won't rise again for revenge,but this time,there will be no digidestined to enter here and stop it" said ShineGreymon."Now leave now or stay in confinement" said ShineGreymon."That is not your decision to make ShineGreymon" said a higher power voice,the two digimon guardians of the castle looked to see Seraphimon."Go back to Cherubimon,this is not your castle to guard.I will deal with them" said Seraphimon.ShineGreymon growled."Only if they get to go by my deal" he said."Fine,now go back to your trainer" said the angelic digimon.

ShineGreymon opened up his wings and flew out a window,heading for the continent of darkness."Now children,you have already heard your choices.Tell us your answer" said Seraphimon."We are going to see our friends wheter you like it or not" said Matt."Mr.Ishida,how will you escape without activating the sheild I summoned around the castle.I sealed the backdoor so don't even think about it Kouji,and you can't digivolve your digimon for Azulongmon shut them off,now tell me your answer" his voice filled with harshness but truth."We stay" said Matt."You must swear on your life you and the others will stay.If you say yes you will bind yourself until the prophecy is over by your life.Break the deal,you die on the spot" said Seraphimon."I...I can't do that" said Matt."Then you have chosen" said Sorcermon."What?" asked Matt."A painful trip back to the human world." said Sorcermon.

"Not on your life!" said Matt,ramming Sorcermon and taking away his staff,then knocking Seraphimon unconcious by nailing him in the face."Now what?" asked TK."We run for our lives" said Matt,still holding Sorcermon's staff."The backdoor,mabe he was lying" said Tommy."Is Seraphimon one to lie?" asked JP."We sould try it anyways guys" said Cody.Some nodded and they all headed for the backdoor,led by Tommy,who pressed a button on the wall the glass shattered in a flash of light and there was a door.Tommy opened it and there was another door.,they ran to it and it was unlocked."Maybe not JP" said Tommy.Outside the door was a yellow trailmon,just big enough to hold them all."Get in" it said.They did as they were told."Let's make tracks" said the Trailmon as it started up and went down the track.

Seraphimon got up and rubbed his head."Rrgh.We have to find them.Make sure word gets out that they're here and are on their way to the Village of New Beginings" said Seraphimon.Sorcermon nodded and went down the castle.Seraphimon then walked over to the shattered glass wall,his arm glowed as it reformed,good as new,then he did the same with the other wall and went down to the great hall.'This will end badly' thought Seraphimon.

0000000000000

A ShineGreymon landed back at the RoseMorning Star."Digimon Avatar,you were not supposed to ever see the chosen after you left.You know of the consequences if you meet again.Evil will tempt you but you will have to resist.If they attack your friends and you come they will use them against you,if they attack your friends and you don't come they-" said Cherubimon."Will hate me for not helping them" said ShineGreymon."Only if they know you are who you are" said Cherubimon.ShineGreymon glowed and split into two forms.Tai and Agumon."I don't like being a digimon avatar" said Tai."I know,but sometimes the right way,is not always the easy way" said Cherubimon.Tai said nothing and went down a hallway leading to his room in the castle."Ophanimon,the chosen have entered the digital world,I know the avatar chosen won't like this but we may have to go to the worst case scenario plan" said Cherubimon when Tai and Agumon were out of sight.

"They will not like it,but I too feel we must" agreed the newly arrived Orixmon.Ophanimon nodded on a floating window."Seraphimon says the same and the soverigns don't like it either but we must drive the other chosen out.Sorcermon says they will end up at the Village of New Beginings.Take your avatar and bring them to there.Have them drive the other chosen out of the village and then the avatars must defeat the chosen,if it goes as far as killing,then we must kill their digimon" said Ophanimon.Cherubimon nodded too and the window disappeared."What dark times these centuries have fallen into,now we must go to do a crime hideous beyond anything before." said Orixmon."I know,but to protect this world and the chosen,the must not be here to see it" said Cherubimon,pulling out two white spheres."Those can only last as long as Light does not attempt to purify the avatars" reminded Orixmon."I know" muttered Cherubimon as he pointed the spheres to Tai's room.'This may lead to pain unimaginable for the avatars,but it must be done.I promise Tai Kamiya,I did not mean to do this in vein' said Cherubimon determindedly.

----------------------------------------------------

Ohhhhhhh clifffie.I know you all hate me.But I wanna let you in on a little something...I IGNORE IT:PPP

PS:Update again once I get **_20_ **reviews


	5. Chapter 5:Meetings,Battles,Dreams

Okay,I admit,from now on,the story get's wierd.Updates for this will now be even longer as my procrastination has given me only 25 of chapter 6,so I'll be working on that.Well on with the story...

**Digital Secrets**

**Chapter 5:Meetings,Battles,Dreams**

**Dragonrider04**

"Woot woot,here's your stop kids,gotta go back to the castle" said the yellow trailmon,stopping at a massive tree with sparkling leaves."Okay bye,cya later" they all said."Well welcome to the village of new beginings" said Zoe."Wow,digieggs that grow off bushes" said TK."Just water them like fruit and when they're ripe for picking,they'll hatch" said Tommy."Oh digidestined...h-how nice to see you,you shouldn't be here,they'll be on their way" said a giant swan."Swanmon,who's they?" asked JP."Ummm...Just run ok!" she replied nervously and ran back into her tree to nurture the baby digimon."She probably means the soverigns and the celestial digimon" said Kouji."Let's get into the trailmon caves" suggested Zoe,pointing to a big rock at the edge of a forest.They nodded and began running for the rock.

Something on that rock growled as it's armor shuddered."Not yet,wait until they are out of the hearing range of the village,those babies are the digital world's future" said another being."Fine" replied the first being.

"Guys,do you feel like we're being watched" asked Kari."Yes" agreed Matt."Yeah" replied some of them."Very perceptive digidestined." said a voice,out of the shadows of the forest burst ShineGreymon.His red and gold armor gleaming with the white highlights.The blue jewel light on his lower chest glowing brightly.Then out came three more figures,Sakuyamon,Susanoomon,and a unfamiliar blue digimon."Guys,those are mega digimon!" said Patamon."Worse,they're our friends!" said Sora."Takuya!" said Zoe to Susanoomon,she looked into his eyes for a reply and got reeled back and looked away from his eyes and looked the other way."C'mon Takuya,cut it out" said JP.Susanoomon said nothing and summoned his Heavens Blade,elongating it to past JP's shoulder,giving a motion he was ready and willing to kill JP.

"I didn't mean that literally!" said JP ducking."Y-you're not Takuya" realized Kouichi."Wait if that yellow digimon is Rika,and that red powerful one with the sword is Takuya,where's Davis and Tai?" asked Izzy."Present" said the blue digimon."And accounted for" said ShineGreymon."No way,they've fused with their digimon" said Ken."More like become digimon" said Matt,"Some dark evil ones." "That can't be possible Matt,the blue digimon over there,is UlforceVeedramon,he's a royal knight like Omnimon,Dynasmon,Crusadermon,Magnamon..." said Patamon."Well Dynasmon and Crusadermon betrayed the digital world for Lucemon when we were here" said Kouji."He's got a point" agreed Zoe.

The winds then suddenly picked up speed,some of the digidestined who wore hats held them down,while Takato and Yolei put their goggles on.Then 8 shadows leapt out of the forest to reveal the soverigns,the celestial digimon and a golden dragon."Who's the new guy" asked Henry."I am Fanglongmon,the Soverign of the Central area" said the dragon."We want our friends back!" said Takato."This cannot be done" said Azulongmon."You should know the prophecy by now,the digital world will fall if you don't" said Baihumon."Where are our friends!?" asked Sora."We're right here Sora" said ShineGreymon."No you're not,y-you're monsters,like Ken used to be" said Sora."Like I used to be of course!They's using dark spores on our friends!" said Ken.

"What?!" said TK."We hold no dark spores within them" said Zhiquaomon."Yeah right" said a new voice,it's red scarf flying,it's metallic armor gleaming in the light."Ryo!" said Henry."Justimon!" said Takato."Soverign Digimon,Celestial Digimon,return our friends now!" said Justimon."We will not allow the digital world to die.We will have our warriors kill if they must to drive the you digidestined out of here!" said Ebonwumon."Then you have a very twisted mind" muttered Justimon."Avatars,attack!" said Fanglongmon.The digimon avatars eye's flashed as they heard the command and launched at Justimon."NO!" said Takato,an orb of energy forming around him and Guilmon."Biomerge Digivolution Activate!" said a voice from the light.

"Heavens Blade!" said Susanoomon as he summoned his golden sword and slashed at Justimon."Lightining Joust!" said a new voice out of the ball of energy.Justimon knew that attack all to well.Sakuyamon blocked it.Out of the light came Gallantmon."How could he digivolve,we turned off their digivices!?" said Azulongmon."That means we can digivolve,Kari!" said Gatomon.Kari nodded as her crest's image appears on her.Sakuyamon instantly felt pain as the crest of light appeared on her,she screamed out loud."No,Glorious Burst!" said ShineGreymon,two orbs appeared in his hands and fired them at Kari.He barely missed as Angewoman appeared and moved her out of the way.Soon all of the digidestined,minus the spirit warriors were digivolving.

"Launch Gargo Missles!" said MegaGargomon as his two yellow missiles fired,Susanoomon cut them in half with his sword."Shoot!" said Megagargomon."Great idea" said UlforceVeedramon,"Ray of Victory!" A massive beam of energy fired from the V shaped armor crossing his chest."No" said Gallantmon who blocked the blast with his sheild until it disappated,"Sheild of the-" A white and red hand grabbed Gallantmon's sheild and tossed it up,then drew his sword and slashed Takato,digital blood spewing from his wound as he dedigivolved.MegaGargomon caught Takato and Guilmon.Guilmon was fine but Takato,his arm was heavily bleeding."Henry,over here!" said Joe waving to him."MegaGargomon put Takato with Guilmon on the ground then went back to the battle.Joe pulled out some wipes,bandages,and hydrogen peroxide,"Ken help me,he'll die unless I get some help." Ken nodded as he and TK went over to care for Takato.

"These guys won't hesitate to kill watch out!" said MegaGargomon."Whatever gave you that idea?" asked UlforceVeedramon as he spin kicked,slashed,and punched MegaGargomon to the ground."Rrgh" said MegaGargomon as he fired his missiles.UlforceVeedramon looked around and saw a couple of excellent targets.He flew down to them and grinned behind his mask to see the missiles following,then flew right through the armor digimon,then made a sharp leap up,and grinned wider when not only were the armor digimon out,but there were still some missiles to spend,but decided they were getting boring and slashed through them all.Then rocketed down like a meteor at MegaGargomon,his sword at the downward end of his descent.In mass explosion there was Davis with Veemon,standing over unconcious Henry and Terriermon.

"Davis!" said Yolei.He gave her a cold stare until he was wrapped around by a golden bubble and brought to Fanglongmon."Good work my avatars,now back to ther castle with you" said Fanglongmon,almost instantly,Davis and Veemon looked back at the digidestined with cold,hard glares from their gray eyes,then the two disappeared."What have you done to our friends?!" asked Cody."Nothing" said Azulongmon."Liar!" said Cody angrily,"You had to do something to make the turn against us!" Azulongmon said nothing."Avatars,retreat" said Fanglongmon.Instantly,the other three avatars were surrounded in a bubble and then disappeared."Take that as a warning" said Zhiqiaomon as he with the others turned to the ground and punched it as they left."Why did they do that,they were our friends" said Kari."I don't know,but next time,we're bringing them down" said Cody.

0000000000000

Tai woke instantly from his bed,he was sweating all over,Agumon too looked beat for some reason."Is there something wrong digi avatar?" asked Cherubimon,coming into Tai's room."No,I just had a bad dream I was attacking the others,and ...it was horrible" said Tai."Don't worry,it was only a dream" said Cherubimon."Yeah...yeah...I guess you're right." said Tai,going back to sleep.Cherubimon closed the door to his avatars room and barely smirked."Well it worked Orixmon" said Cherubimon."Yes but I suggest you do it only every now and then,so they won't suspect something." advised Orixmon."I agree.Using it too much would lead to a catastrophe" said Cherubimon,both walking away from the sleeping,clueless,Tai Kamiya and his just as clueless digimon.

Wiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeerddddddddddddd.Toldyaso.GET USED TO IT:P...I'm on sugar so stay away...OR ELSE

Mega-Soul:You'd better run before he finds the cookies

Me:COOKIES?!?!

Mega-Soul:Oh dang it


End file.
